cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Points of Power
List of the Points of Power * Misplaced Treetrunk (Chapter 1) * Deep Spring (Chapter 1) * Crystal Cavern (Chapter 3) * Red Eye (Chapter 4) * Eye in the Pyramid (Chapter 4) * Last Water (Chapter 5) * Junkyard of Earth (Chapter 6) * Ness' House (Chapter 7) First Point of Power: Misplaced Treetrunk Location: Western Canyons of Saturn. Guardian: * Normal Mode: Rampaging Robear * Hard Mode: Rampaging Robear (blue reskin, slightly higher HP.) Powers gained: * Colonel Saturn: PSI Quicken α; PSI Atk. Up α; 4th-D Slip Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, an enormous spaceship blasting off)." Second Point of Power: Deep Spring Location: Swamp of Saturn Guardian: * Normal Mode: Fungustrosity * Hard Mode:Fungustrosity (Spawns an IF'S revenge on turn 1, after getting rid of it this fight is about the same after) Powers gained: * Alinivar: PK Freeze β; PSI Hypnosis α * Colonel Saturn: PSI Def. Up α Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, a small grey child being held)." Third Point of Power: Crystal Cavern Location: Cavern of Saturn Guardian: * Normal Mode: Son o' Meltdude * Hard Mode: Son o' Meltdude (Joined by Slackup) Powers gained: * Alinivar: PSI Healing α; PK Shockwave α * Colonel Saturn: PSI Slowdown α Vision: "('Alinivar saw, just for a second, two tall unfamiliar figures stand before him..)" Notable Attacks: (Hard Mode only: Beam β, Lifeup Ω) Fourth Point of Power: Red Eye Location: South of Jupiter Guardian: * Normal Mode: Airmeister * Hard Mode:Ghost of Airmeister Powers gained: * Alinivar: PSI Lifeup β; PSI Healing β * Zarbol: PSI Reflect α Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, a red and blue cap. )" Fifth Point of Power: Eye in the Pyramid Location: the Hagbard, a ship located between Mars and Saturn. Guardian: * Normal Mode: Electrobeard * Hard Mode: Snowbeard Powers gained: * Alinivar: PK Shockwave β * Colonel Saturn: PK Flash α; PSI Atk. Up Ω Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, a strange Earth man running away from him.)" Notable Attacks: (Hard Mode: PK Gust Σ) Sixth Point of Power: Last Water Location: Mountains of Mars Guardian: * Normal Mode: Snow and Blaze * Hard Mode: Snow and Blaze Powers gained: * Alinivar: PK Freeze Ɣ * Colonel Saturn: PSI Quicken Ω * Zarbol: Shield Σ Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, a house shaped like a shell in a sea of pink clouds.)" Seventh Point of Power: Tardrowned Pool Location: Junkyard of Earth Guardian: * Normal Mode: Sub Woofer * Hard Mode: Sub Woofer (and Tweeter, if Alinivar is a chimera) Powers gained: * Alinivar: PSI Healing Ɣ; PSI Lifeup Ɣ * Colonel Saturn: PSI Slowdown Ω Vision: "(Alinivar heard, just for a second, a woman singing a soft melody.)" Eighth Point of Power: Forgotten Home Location: Ness' house Guardian: * Normal Mode: Mr. Multiplicity * Hard Mode: Mr. Multiplicity (starts battle with four Mr. Molecules) Powers gained: * Alinivar: PSI Healing Ω; PK Shockwave Ɣ * Colonel Saturn: PSI Def. Up Ω Vision: "(Alinivar saw, just for a second, a boy coming in through the door behind him.)" Notable attacks: PK Flash 'Ω '(Crashes the game when reflected)